Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some credit card companies go through customer transactions to identify advertising targets for other companies. However, those credit card companies often may not have records of advertising delivered to the customers to utilize for lead generation.
Mobile phone billing may used to pay for everything from phone calls, to food, and taxi rides, for example. Many billions of non-telecom transactions may be made with billing going through mobile telephone accounts every year, and more people now own mobile phones than own computers, televisions, or even FM radios. It is expected that the use of mobile phone billing will increase greatly over the coming years.